Living with a Ninja & Monster Girls
by grimreaper113
Summary: Naruto found himself forces to leave him world by the horrors that befell him after the war, now given another chance by the Sage in another world watch as he find his hands full with some very horny Monster Girls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Living with a Ninja & Monster Girls**_

 _ **AN: Hey, everyone here is a new story that you guys will hopefully like.**_

 _ **This one is about Naruto going to the Daily Life with Monster Girls universe… I know there are quite a few of them out there but none of them ever get finished which is such a shame.**_

 _ **Anyways the pairing will be kept a secret for now mostly because I need to find one lol.**_

 _ **However, when I find one I will keep it a secret until I see fit. I will try to keep this to maybe three girls and that's it no more.**_

 _ **So please don't try and tempt me with someone one else to be joined into the harem…**_

 _ **In addition, the main character of Daily Life with Monster Girls will keep Miia, Centorea, Papi, and Rachnera**_

 _ **Naruto will have Mero as his first exchange student with Suu just appearing because of her water room.**_

 _ **This is not saying that they will be in the Harem it's just a heads up of the changes in the homestays.**_

 _ **Anyways enough talk how about we start eh?**_

"Normal speech"

' _Normal thoughts'_

" **Bijuu Speech"**

' _ **Bijuu thought'**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

The air was tense around him, in the distance, he could see his friends, comrade all laid dead courtesy of the man before him.

"I thought you had changed Sasuke… but I was wrong you haven't changed at all!" he screamed while looking at him with rage in his eyes.

"Hmm… if was your weakness that has led to this _Naruto."_ Sasuke told him while saying his name in loathing.

"I know control your precious Bijuu as well as posses the Rinnegan what can you possibly do to stop me Naruto, even without the Jubbi I am as powerful as the Sage of the Six Paths!"

Sasuke proclaimed while behind him all the tailed beast appeared with their Rinne-Sharingan eyes glowing in the moon light. Sasuke had the upper ground that was true but Naruto knew he could beat him if he only had an opening.

' _ **Naruto can you hear us!'**_ the voices of the bijuu were heard inside his head pounding it with their sheer volume.

' _Kurama, guys is that you!'_ Naruto excitedly asked thinking the gods heard his prayer.

' _ **Yes it's us Naruto… listen closely we were able to fight a little control since Sasuke is really weak from your guys fight against Kaguya so listen we can disrupt his flow of charka temporally making him blind for only a second we need you to attack then and there.'**_

' _Done but how I would need a miracle to beat him in one move?'_

' _ **Then allow me to help Naruto I will give you a fraction of my power so that you may steal Sasuke's visual prowess and chakra as well as his moon seal from him.'**_

' _Old man Sage h-how I thought y-you couldn't interfere anymore in the affairs of the living?' Naruto surprisingly said while keeping his eyes on Sasuke._

' _ **I never said that I couldn't I said that I wouldn't anymore, but listen closely in your sun seal I will add another seal which will allow to steal his abilities from him.'**_

' _Then what old man Sage?'_

' _ **Make sure you place your hand on his forehead when you plan to steal his powers… I'm sorry to say but Sasuke will die after you steal all his chakra.'**_

' _I would love to say that I don't want to go through with this plan, but he killed Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and everyone else I cared about I-I just want to make sure everyone can rest in peace.'_

Every face of the people he loved started to go through his mind as he started to power his legs with chakra to be able to get there faster.

' _ **You still have our chakra Naruto use it to help you… then seal us inside you once more after your done with him.'**_

' _Are you guys sure about this you guys?'_

As he finished this, he blasted towards Sasuke at amazing speed since he also used Kokuō steam power to go faster.

Sasuke saw this and was about to use the powers of his Rinne-Sharingan when he felt his body freeze and his eyesight go black. Sasuke was about to scream when he felt a hand over his head all he heard was Naruto's voice before he knew no more.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you have hurt the people I care about for the last time." With that, Sasuke's eyes went white while his skin seemed to shrivel up and rot away.

Naruto turned his head away from the sight with tears coming out of his now Rinne-Sharingan/Sage-Kurama eyes.

As Naruto stood there over the body of Sasuke, he brought his hands up in the serpent hand sign. Naruto undid the Planetary Devastation Jutsu in the sky that held the Bijuu's in place.

When they were free, they crowed around him and waited for him to seal them away. As he brought his hands up to do as they asked, he felt a hand on his shoulders.

He turned around to see the Sage himself just standing there looking at him with just a little sympathy in his Rinnegan eyes. Naruto looked at him and waited for him to speak while they both just stared at Sasuke's shriveled body that looked like a mummy now.

"Naruto, you can't stay here any longer I'm afraid." The Sage began.

"I have nothing left here anyways, but why can't I stay old man?" he asked while looking at the bodies of the people he once called friends.

"With you now being the most powerful being in the planet the remaining shinobi and civilian will look up to you in fear… and since you plan on sealing my children inside you will also become the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki unwillingly."

"Do not fret though for I know you can tame and even change the Ten Tails in time but I wish to send you to a planet far away from here were you may live in peace and hopefully find happiness with time…"

"… I will seal you Chakra but you will maintain about three fourths of your power the Sharingan and Rinnegan included but I will put limitation on them so you can't use them often."

"Why don't I need Chakra to live and why would you leave so much of my power intact old man?" Naruto asked now intrigued by this.

"The world has what they call demi-humans or half humans and half… well non-humans, most if not all are some sort of cross breed between humans and animals and so you will need your regeneration abilities and strength to just survive since most are nice but they do tend to go overboard if they get to emotional."

"What about the Bijuu's will they still be able to use their abilities or what?" Naruto asked him.

"They will become as they call them in that world domestic pet and will accompany you in your new adventure so you may have some sort of attachment to your old world."

Shukaku of course began to shout about not being a pet and how that would be humiliating to him the great desert spirit.

"Their power will become yours to protect you but they will also maintain a miniscule amount should you ever be in danger… they will also help you suppress the power of the Juubi."

Naruto by now was having smoke coming out of his head from the sheer amount of information he was getting.

"You will no longer be able to use your nine-tails cloak and ninjutsu anything that need chakra will be sealed to you unless it's one of the tailed beast power that is… and only then may they be used in the most dire of times understood." The Sage very seriously told him while manifesting his Shakujo from his truth seeking balls.

"Yes sir… well I guess I'll begin the extraction huh?" as Naruto placed his hands in the serpent hand sign once more the Sage stopped him.

"Don't I will take care of the rest for now sit and rest while I open the door to the world you will call home Naruto." Naruto nodded while flopping down on the floor exhausted both mentally and physical.

As he and the bijuu watched, the old Sage work with his truth seeking balls Naruto wondered what this new world would be like. He hoped that it was at least more peaceful than this deranged world.

"Ok Naruto it's ready… by the way the Sharingan will remain active from now on so don't be alarm if you see things differently from now on ok." As he nodded his head, he witnessed the space between the truth seeking balls rip open and all he saw was a black hole in its place.

"Good luck you ten and may you live a happy life from now on in this new world." The Sage smiled at them a final time before using his powers to push them inside.

As Naruto flew inside with the tailed beast, he saw their chakra be ripped from them and flow in to him before he heard the demented roars of the ten tails in his head.

Before he could start screaming in pain he felt the other place their arms on his back before he himself got the idea and place his new sun and moon seal on his head and used his power to lock the ten tails up until he could control him.

The next thing he saw was a hole at the end of the tunnel and he sped up toward it with the other grabbing onto his now tattered orange and black jacket. As they got closer, he could hear the wind howling and smiled wanting to see this new world.

"Watch out world Naruto Uzumaki is coming in fast!" he screamed while he sped up even more making the tailed beast scream in surprise.

"Naruto slow down we're no longer immortal!" Screamed Kurama before everything turned white when they entered the hole.

* * *

 _-Japan, 3 Years before Cannon-_

Naruto awoke to find himself in a white room and instantly knew where he was and at first, he thought that everything was a dream until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki… is that correct or am I pronouncing it wrong?" a woman's voice asked making him look at the foot of his hospital bed.

There at the foot of his bed was an attractive woman with long black hair that seemed to reach her waist. She wore a black and white business suit Naruto had seen on occasions from rich people or when he was invited to fancy parties by his friends. Naruto also saw she had decent sized breast compared to some of the girls he had met in his life.

"W-what sorry I missed your question?" he responded back.

"My question was if your name was really Naruto Uzumaki or not?" she asked while fixing her glasses.

"How do you even know that lady?" he asked while sitting up to look at her better.

"Well we found nine little guys around you protecting you and when we got their permission to bring you here to the hospital we asked them and they responded with that… by the way how can they speak human speech like that?" she finished with a question while taking a sip form her foam cup.

"Are they alright or do I need to get violent?" Naruto asked while raising his eyebrow.

"They are fine they are currently in an animal hospital being checked out and should be here shortly." She reassured him.

Naruto looked at her in an all too serious look while grabbing the nearest thing to him and holding it where she could see.

"I don't like violence but if you or anyone lays even a single finger on them I will make sure you all pay understood." Naruto made sure to make himself clear by showing her his brute strength by destroying what looked while an iron box.

He could see the widening of her eyes even through her glassed thanks to his Sharingan helping his vision.

"I swear on my life they are fine and to prove it I will personally bring them to you." She said while getting up.

"What's your name lady?" Naruto asked while looking out the window at all the light outside.

"Kuroko Smith why?" she asked while stopping at the doorframe.

"So I know who to hunt down should you be lying to me." He said while trying to use his Sharingan to intimidate her by spinning the tomes around.

Just like that she was gone leaving him alone in the hospital room just looking around the room.

* * *

 _-One hour later-_

Naruto was getting bored now since he had nothing to do but wait for this Kuroko Smith to come. He was beginning to doubt her saying that Kurama and the other were safe and just when he was going to march out of here to look for them the door opened.

Standing there was a fat midget looking at him through his glasses with a smug look while Kuroko was standing there frowning.

"I hear your awake now kid… that is good to hear but as for your pets I'm afraid I can't return them just yet." The man reminded him to much of Gatou that it made him sick.

"Why not old man?" when he said that Kuroko made a cutting motion to him which only made the man smile bigger.

"Kid you do know I can send you to prison on the terms that you are a spy right?" the man asked only to shut up along with everyone when Naruto raised his right hand making sand appear out of nowhere.

"And you do know I can crush you were you stand in a blink of an eye right _old man?_ " just to prove his point the sand rushed towards him and pinned him to the wall making the men around him take out what he saw as weapons.

Kuroko merely stepped back to watch him and see what this kid could do if he was so confident back then.

"Go ahead and attack me nothing gets past my ultimate defense." Naruto challenged them to which they took it and fired at him only to see sand come up and block every one of them.

"Now then where-are-my-friends?" Naruto asked while slowly crushing the fat man.

"They're in a lab to the east of Japan Kuroko will take you I swear!" the man screamed while in pain.

"I am a gentle soul but if you mess with my friend I will end you." Everyone then saw his eyes glow while spinning around hypnotizing them and putting them to sleep.

"My, my, my what a show of power kid." Before she could continue, she saw a spear made of sand pointing directly at her right eye.

"You lied to me and now you will take me to my friends anymore lies and you will be the first life I take here." Naruto knew this wasn't like him but he had to be hard if he didn't want this people to step all over him like the leaf villagers did back when he was but a kid.

"Relax kid all they did was put them in cages nothing mo-"she soon found herself pulled toward him and being crushed.

"I just set them free from slavery and you go and lock them up again!" Now he was pissed and his Sharingan was spinning much faster.

With that he ran towards a window and out of it and for a moment, Kuroko thought they would die and when she didn't feel the ground she opened her eyes and saw they were on a cloud of sand.

"Lead the way." Naruto said to which she pointed to his right.

The ride to the lab was tense with Naruto focusing of flying and Kuroko busy looking over the sand looking below them.

"Kid… how are you doing this?" she asked and he ignored her.

"You know I'm looking for someone to help me bridge the gap of peace between us humans and the demi-humans right… I was wondering if you'd like to help?" she asked making him look at her with a look that said continue.

"See the government wants to keep these demi-humans a secret so they can continue with their little experiments on them but if I had you as my back up maybe I could _convince_ them to help integrate them into the public little by little."

"What would I get out of this eh Ms. Kuroko?" Naruto asked her while looking forward.

"For one money and maybe a place to call home for you and your friends… two you can help this species find a way to not be outcast from society and actually find a way to help them be accepted."

Naruto was convinced in the aspect of helping this species find acceptance in everyday life with people.

"Find I'll help on the condition no one touches my friends ever again deal?" he stated more that asked.

"Deal now land here and we'll walk to the lab." With that, they shook hands and smiled at each other.

As he landed, he saw her wobble a little in dizziness and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Once she was once more grounded on earth they walked towards the lab and found a pair of metal doors.

"Hmm seems we'll need a passcode to ge-"she sweat dropped when Naruto literally punched his way through the door.

"No we don't." was all he said.

What followed after that Kuroko couldn't describe since Naruto was a frenzy of movement and by the time she was able to keep up Naruto was done and behind him were nine little animal like creatures.

"We're done here Kuroko so how do we begin this little revolution of yours?" Naruto asked while behind them were the scientist shivering in fear at him.

Kuroko smiled and pushed up her sunglasses even though it was night time out right now.

"We begin in the president's house!" she proclaimed while pointing in a random direction.

* * *

 _-Two years later-_

Life was good so far for Naruto not only did he make a good reputation for himself but with his backing of Kuroko's crazy ideas were they able to make progress in this new law.

"Naruto-kun are you ready?" the voice of Kuroko asked him to which he smiled before Kurama jumped to his right shoulder.

"How many time do I need to tell to back up hussy Naruto can only have a strong mate suited for him." He said making them both laugh.

"Relax Kurama you know Naruto's more of a little brother to me." She said while ruffling his hair making Naruto pout.

"Good then keep it that way the last thing I need is Naruto writing a incest related Icha-Icha Book." This of course made Kuroko think.

Naruto in the two years here had found himself writing books or re-writing them actually, since he knew all of Jiraya's books by heart. When the first book hit the shelf, the publisher was surprised to find out that all the books, which were an amazing one million copies, sold out in a weeks' time.

After that Naruto took to releasing a book every three months making his fans have seizures at the wait. He of course also released books about the life of his friends and of his close adopted family including the bijuus.

He of course went by the pen name MR.9 in memory of Kurama who was overjoyed at his name choice.

The government also came to find out that if they did as he asked and not mess with his friends he was actually a nice person. He showed this by befriending many of the senators and even the president himself.

Mostly everyone that met him loved him and those that didn't soon changed after spending time with him. Kuroko for a while allowed him to stay with him until he found a place to live.

Those were the six longest months of his life since Kuroko loved to walk around her apartment in just her panties and sports bra half the time. Of course when with his iron clad resolve was he able to make it out alive and with his virginity still intact.

Now at eighteen the girls were throwing themselves at him because of his looks and muscular body, which he still trained. Of course, he no longer had need of his abilities since everyone also wanted change they just need someone brave enough to speak up.

"Kurama enough teasing sheesh I may have _taken up_ Jiraya-sensei's book series but that does not mean I will take up his imagination and antics too I'm better that." He said a little embarrassed.

"Well anyways come Naruto-kun the meeting is about to start and we'll be needed to help find any peace terms so we can all live in peace." With that, she walked in front of him.

"Sure come on Kurama let's go."

Things were really looking up for him and he couldn't wait to see what life had in store for him in the future.

* * *

 _-One year later-_

He was beat… why you ask because his sister figure had just stop by to tell him if he would like to try out the interspecies exchange program. Of course, he could handle it but the moment he said no she had instantly said yes for him. So now, here he was watching the construction crew sent by her destroying and rebuilding his home for the exchange student he would house for the foreseeable future.

"Cheer up Man at least you only need to take care of one while I have three already thanks to Ms. Smith." His next-door neighbor and new best friend said while walking in through the hole in his house.

Kimihito Kurusu was nineteen years old just like him and was living alone since his parents were away abroad for work so Naruto and he bonded quickly. Mostly because of Naruto's books both the perverted ones and his other ones.

"Kimihito hey how's it going with you and the girls eh need any help this time with dinner?" Naruto asked him.

Naruto had taken up many hobbies over his three years here in Earth as he found out the planet is called. One of them was household chores but his favorite was cooking since there were so many different styles and so many things to try.

He even helped open up a restaurants for Dem-humans and would often work there to gain more experience. Kimihito though would often come to him for help when he needed an extra hand in cooking for the big eater like Miia, and Centorea, while Suu would eat just about anything.

"No not this time I was just out grabbing the mail and saw all of this is all." He said while handing him his mail.

' _ **DING' 'DONG'**_

"I guess my exchange student is here huh?" Naruto waved goodbye while heading towards the door.

"Later Naruto."

As he opened the door, he saw a pretty pinkette on a wheelchair with some guys pushing it with Ms. Smith right beside them.

"Naruto-kun allow me to introduce you to Meroune Lorelei and she will be your exchange student." Smith said while allowing Meroune to pass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki and I hope you take great care of me." Meroune said while lifting her dress to reveal her fish tail showing she was a mermaid.

"I-it would be my pleasure Meroune." Naruto smiled at her making her blush a little at his cute foxy smile.

"Well the renovation should be finished in about a day or two so why don't you stay over with Darling-kun for now eh?" Ms. Smith suggested while giving him a wink.

"I will have words with you dear older sister figure of mine." Naruto said while giving her his I'm going to prank you so bad if you refuse.

"Sorry can't Naruto I need to head back to HQ for a report so please have the papers filled out for me by tomorrow ok… bye love yea." She said while running away.

"Man saved by work this time… so Meroune how about we go crash at my neighbors while we let them finish their thing eh?"

"I don't mind… _Master_."

' _This is going to be interesting huh?'_ was the mutual thought going through the mind of the tailed beasts and Naruto at the same time.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone I hope you like this story so far and man does it feel good to be back. I think I'm remembering why I started doing this in the first place… now if only I would get paid T_T…..**_

 _ **Nah just kidding I love doing this and it always makes me smile when I read your reviews both the good and the bad ones.**_

 _ **So please Review, Follow and you guys know the rest**_

 _ **REAPER113 OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Living with a Ninja & Monster Girls**_

 _ **AN: Yay new chapter of my new story… wow I mean wow I didn't even consider this story would get so much love.**_

 _ **I honestly thought many people would tell me it sucked and that it ruined the actually storyline but man I never expected it to receive so much love.**_

 _ **So thank you seriously this is why I started doing this in the beginning to be able to make people happy because in turn it makes me happy.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, enough of this mushy shit let's get this story going.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 starts now!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN SHIT!**_

* * *

 _-Kimihito's home-_

Kimihito and Naruto were currently working on dinner with Meroune having some time to get to know the other liminal under Kimihito's roof. While Suu was on Naruto's head with happy eyes while looking on happily as he cooked.

"So Suu what were you doing over here in the first place eh?" Naruto asked her while chopping some beef for the stew they were making.

"Suu… was lonely… master." She said while bopping up and down his head.

"Well no more Suu since Meroune will be living with us from now on Suu so now you have a friend." He told her making Suu turn around to look at her before jumping toward her only to hit a wall of wind.

No one but Meroune batted an eyelash since they all knew what Naruto was capable of so they weren't to surprise to see him manipulate an element to his will.

"Now, now Suu be nice to her ok?" Naruto said while dumping the beef into the stew and stirring it.

"Hey Naruto the Ramen is almost ready… do you want to start on the salad next?" Kimihito asked while looking at him.

Kimihito was grateful to him for teaching him so many things since his parents left for their job transfer overseas. It was like having a brother with how well they got along and how similar their personalities were.

"Sure thing man I'm all done with the beef stew here, I'm going to get started with the ribs." Naruto said while Suu started to climb back up on his head.

Miia just watched them cook with Centorea, Papi and Meroune just watching with smiles on their faces.

"They look just like brothers don't they Miia-sama?" Meroune asked her while looking at the man she would be living with for the foreseeable future.

"Yes, from what darling said he does see him as an older brother even though they are the same age." Miia told her while smiling lovingly at her Darling-kun.

"Naruto-sama is truly an amazing person along with being a very powerful one." Centorea said while nodding respectfully at Naruto knowing where she stood with him.

Every land liminal species knew of him as the king of the beast with his immense strength not just physically but also mentally. Not only was he able to beat a Gigantes in brute strength but he was also hundred times faster than a Raptor Harpy.

However, the Liminal in the sea hardly knew of him because he hardly had contact with them since he mostly sent his little octo-ox pal to do the negotiations for him.

"What do you mean Miss Centorea?" Meroune asked while looking at her.

"Well back in my village my mother would say that the one human that all Centaurs want as their master is Naruto, because he really does embody everything we wish to see in a master." Centorea said while in her mind she added.

' _Sometimes I wish he would have been my host family… but my current host family really is something else.'_

Centorea thought while looking at Kimihito with a tender smile and remembering him standing up for her and how nicely he treated the others herself included.

"Really how powerful and famous can my new master be here?" Meroune asked while looking at them.

"Naruto was always feared among all species for his unbelievable power to tame all of them no one was able to match him." Centorea told her while remembering seeing him two years ago in her village holding her villages strongest Centaur by the throat with little difficulty.

"Yes I also remember him when he came to my village with two men in black to talk about the Interspecies Exchange Program and his plan on how to make it come true." Miia said while remembering him with a little sand colored Tanuki on his shoulders.

He had just calmly walked into her village and went straight to the leaders of her village, with every single Lamia who tried to touch him falling down to the floor after being struck by his little Tanuki with sand.

"Yea, yea his mere presence commanded respect and made everyone quiver at his presence which apparently made negotiations go smoothly and taa-daa I'm here with my darling." Miia had started seriously but ended up sidetracked with her darling.

"Dinners ready you four!" Naruto called out while poking his head out into the hallway were their little talk had taken them.

"Yay! Meat! Meat! Papi wants Meat!" Papi screamed out while skipping towards the dining room.

As they entered, they saw Kimihito placing food on the table while at the sink Naruto was washing the dishes they used with Suu on his head still bopping up and down.

"Come Naruto let's eat." Kimihito said while sitting on one end of the table as head of the house for now.

Naruto had finished washing the dishes and was drying them out with a cloth nearby while he nodded at him.

"So master what shall we be doing while in my stay here?" Meroune asked him.

"Well my dear interspecies coordinator said I should take you out let you see the city as well as teach you anything you might want to know… though I still have work to do so I will have to schedule something for your pleasure." Naruto informed her while eating without noticing Suu and Papi taking his meat and stew from him.

"Is there anything you wish to see or do while in your stay here Mero… may I call you Mero?" Naruto asked while smiling at her happily.

"If that is your wish of course Master." She said happily while smiling at him.

Before either one of them could say anything the door opened to show Ms. Smith there smiling at them with her usual sunglasses on.

"Hey there Darling-kun, Naru-kun how's it going?" she greeted while sitting down uninvited before grabbing Naruto's food and started to chow down on it without a care in the world.

Naruto could see Kimihito twitching from Kuroko eating his food away with no worries at all.

' _I could probably tell him that the government reimburses him the money for living expenses like food but why bother… it's far more entertaining like this.'_ Naruto chuckled while putting his head on his hand and watching him squirm.

"Master… Suu hungry." Everyone looked at Suu and watched Naruto give Suu some lemon slices he cut especially for her knowing that, that would calm her urges down for a while.

"So Smith what are you doing here eh?" Naruto asked her while grabbing a new plate and serving himself more food.

"Oh right well to tell you if you could take care of four more girls for me while I locate homes for them?" Smith said while serving herself even more making Kimihito look as if he would have a heart attack.

"Why, what happened Smith?" Naruto asked why she would suddenly ask that.

"Well currently four of our agricultural interspecies exchange students have fallen out with their current host and well I needed to get them out before thing got more nasty so will you take them up Naru-kun." She told him and even though she seemed to be asking nicely, Naruto knew she was just alerting him and he knew that they were already on their way.

"You added those renovations to the ones for Mero's room huh?" he said while eating more.

"Actually those renovation are done your home will be livable by tomorrow around three maybe five o'clock." She told him while she finished eating.

"Well that was amazing like always you two… well I should be leaving now since it's getting late."

"Later Ms. Smith!" the entire household liminals said while waving at her while Kimihito was having a seizure on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth.

Naruto merely laughed while getting up and following Kuroko out the house.

"Naruto I suggest you go shopping for farming materials tomorrow to at least help them out a little while I find a new home for them." As she finished talking, she was already out the door.

"I knew you would say that fine I'll do it but on the condition that I get a bigger plot of land to work with since my little home is not fit for us farming folk." Naruto told her while using his transformation technique to transform his clothes into overalls.

"Nice, but I'm sure I can get you a bigger home… _even though you have the money to get it yourself plus one for me._ " Kuroko told him said while adding the last part in a whisper though Naruto still heard her with his enhanced hearing.

"Great then I'll start with buying and getting the ma-… hey wait a second if you're going to get me a new home than what were you doing to my current one!?" Naruto said while running outside and much like Kimihito started to have a seizure with foam coming out of his mouth.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that I was going to demolish your old one and add that to Darling-kun's home to make room for his growing little family." She said while seeing her construction crew work over time on her little project.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow when I see your new home's renovations finished." Kuroko walked away leaving a twitching Kimihito and Naruto.

* * *

 _-Next Day, City Center-_

After the shock had worn out Naruto had gone back inside Kimihito's home and went straight to bed ignoring Miia and the rest of the liminals attempts at trying to make Kimihito marry one of them.

Now though after eating breakfast with Mero and Suu he had left with them to the city to get everything he would need for the new liminals that would live with him.

"Master so what will we get first?" Mero asked while letting him push her along while looking around her at the sights.

"Well for one I thought we should get some fruit and vegetable seed as well as some gardening and farming equipment." Naruto told her while taking out his list of stuff he will need.

"Oh master can we have some strawberries?" Mero asked him.

"Sure, what about you Suu anything you would like?" Naruto asked while taking out his phone.

"Suu… wants Lemons… and Limes Master." Suu who was on his shoulders in blob form said while looking around as well.

"Sure that should be doable." Naruto told them while turning his phone on and dialing something.

"Hello… yea it me Naruto… I'm good hey I have something to ask of you… no not that right now… look I was wondering if you can get me about ten sheep, ten chicken, and maybe four cows… no not for that it's just that Kuroko asked me to look after some agriculture interspecies exchange students for a while…"

As Naruto spoke on the phone Mero was looking at the people pass by them and smiling at the children who looked at her with wonder since she was now showing off her mermaid tail.

"Yea those four she told me to look after for a while... so will you be able to get them for me… sure no problem, just charge everything to Kuroko she won't mind… yea later." When Naruto finished he looked to see Mero being surrounded by little kids asking her questions.

"Wow miss are you actually a real mermaid!?" a little girl asked while looking at her with big shining eyes.

"Why yes I am little girl." With that alone all the kids went crazy asking her question.

"Now children I don't think you should be asking question unless she's comfortable with don't you think?" Naruto asked while coming up behind her smiling.

"Mister Naruto hi is she your girlfriend mister?" a little girl asked him making them blush.

"No she's just someone who will be living here because of the law remember like Suu." Naruto told them making them nod even though they didn't understand.

"So go on home little ones I have to show them around and I promise to bring her along with me next time I visit ok." They all nodded before waving good-bye at them.

"Wow master I never knew you were so popular with children."

"Master… popular because or Ku." Suu told her.

"Whose Ku master?"

"Ku is a friend of mine though his full name is Kurama and you will meet her tomorrow when we move since they left with Kuroko yesterday."

After that they went to the nearest hardware store were Naruto started to buy tools along with wooden planks and a lot more building materials for his little farm making.

"Well I guess this does it for farming tools now on to the plants and farming seeds."  
However, Naruto only had seeds and materials in his brain now but he did stop every now and then to show her some of the most famous parts of the city.

"This here Mero is the History Museum here in the city if you're interested to come one day with me?"

"I would be glad to visit master."

With that, they continued to walk around with Naruto stopping every now and then and entering different stores to get seeds and pots for his new garden.

"Well I guess this does it for now don't you two think." Naruto asked them while checking his list one last time.

"You certainly bought a lot Master… but if it's no bother asking may we eat something first before going to Kimihito-sama's home first?" she nervously asked while her stomach growled at that moment.

"Sure I'm getting hungry to come let's get something over there."

Suu without their Knowledge had slipped away and had gone over to a jogging Kobold who was sweating up a storm and proceeded to molest the poor girl by dragging her into the bushes.

While this was going on both Naruto and Mero were chatting away while eating some rice balls with the storeowner sweat dropping.

The store owner had a great view of what Suu was doing to the poor girl and it made the poor old man blush with a major nose bleed at seeing her rubbing her breast and midsection so erotically.

It also didn't help that the girl only wore very short-shorts and only a small sports shirt with her stomach left wide open.

"So shall we go home now Mero?"

"Sure Master we will need our rest for tomorrow won't we."

"Suu let's go home!" Naruto shouted out seeing Suu crawling back towards him.

"Suu where did you go you missed lunch?" he asked her while picking her up.

"Suu… not hungry Master."

"Well if you say so." With that, the three of them left never noticing the Kobold girl coming out with her hair a mess and her shirt and shorts completely messy and slimy.

* * *

 _-Kimihito's Home-_

As they get to Kimihito's home the moment they open the door they see a strange man filming the house and the girls.

The moment he sees Mero though he comes to her, get really close to her face with the camera, and invade her privacy while grinning at her.

"I didn't know you also housed a Mermaid master?" the man asked while trying to lift Mero dress.

"But please tell me do you wear panties?"

To the surprise of Mero, the man found himself on the wall curtesy of Naruto himself while staring into the man's eyes.

"I don't know what is going on here buddy but lay a finger on Mero or any of these girls again and I will show you pain understood?" Naruto threaten while making his Sharingan eyes spin.

"Y-you can't hurt me I'm a interspecies film director trying to document a film to help bridge the gap of peace for our two races." The man tried only to have Naruto tighten his grip on him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki ex-head of the department of the interspecies exchange security office… so don't think I can't hurt you because I can since I still have a say in that department and can have you arrested under the penalty of breaking the interspecies exchange law understood?" with that alone the man nodded his head while looking in fear.

Since only he could see Naruto's eyes change from their three blood red tomoes to a frightening black sakura petal design with the inner and outer petals being blood red.

"Am-I-understood?" Naruto asked one more time

"Y-yes sir loud and clear!" the man said while shaking nearly wetting himself.

"Good now if you'll excuse us Kimihito I'm going to bed if he does anything toward the girls or me wake me up ok."

"Will do no problem later Naruto."

* * *

 _-Next Morning-_

Naruto awoke to the most hilarious story ever, which happened last night while he slept. According to them, the man was just a sleaze bag who was trying to make money off them with the whole Papi laying an egg thing.

Though he heard, that Kimihito punch the man in the face when he found out about it making him burst out laughing at that.

"Well I guess those two years of fighting lesson I gave you paid off huh Kimihito?" he said while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes I guess they did."

"Mind if I join breakfast fellas?" Smith said while already sitting down on the table not waiting for an answer.

"So is my new home ready yet Smith?"

"Yes Naru-kun it is and all your stuff also arrived late last night so they're over there as well."

"Great then I'll get ready and you can take me there as soon as possible ok."

Smith would have said something but the look in his eyes told her to just nod at his question.

"Great so Mero as soon as you're done we will leave ok."

"Sure Master."

Breakfast then went on as usual with Kimihito foaming at the mouth of now not only Smith eating his food but also Naruto, Mero, Suu and his girls.

He was going to need to go shopping again soon for more food and that meant more money that he didn't have. Life was so unfair to him and his meager job salary.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey, everyone I finished this at ONE in the morning so no comment today later. For the design of Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan, type this 'sakura petal eternal mangekyo design' it's the first in the image section.**_

 _ **Credit to the artist now really later I'm going to sleep till noon today later people.**_

 _ **Review, Follow and do the rest guys I'm tired**_

 _ **Reaper113 out**_


End file.
